Episode 40 (4 July 1985)
Synopsis Sue is awoken by the sound of a crying baby in the Square. Ali consoles her. Mary notices that Saeed and Naima are not sleeping in the same room, and assumes that they have had an argument. Arthur eagerly awaits the post to see if he has had any success in the two job applications he has recently made. Pauline tells Arthur she is bored stuck in the house all day, and is going to see Kathy whilst she is at work. Dr. Legg visits Ali and Sue and informs them that a verdict has been reached on Hassan's cause of death: natural causes. Dr. Legg tells Ali that he needs to go to the registry office of births, deaths and marriages and register Hassan's death. He also tells them that they need to cancel their child allowance, and that they are eligible for a death grant of £9. Sue gets upset over the death grant and walks off, as Dr. Legg tells her that she needs to accept Ali's support. Andy gets a thrill from the running that Debbie has got him in to. He goes for a jog round the Square and bumps into Mary, who tells Andy that she finds it odd that Saeed and Naima sleep in separate rooms. Michelle and Lofty continue to run the café together, where Michelle decides to highlight his hair in the back of the café whilst continuing to juggle serving customers out the front. Ali arrives at the registry office and gets a cold reception from the official. He then visits the chapel of rest to see Hassan once more. Dot arrives in the café asking for a glass of water to take with her paracetamol; she is going to see Dr. Legg about her bad back. Pauline and Kathy joke about Dot's complaining over her bad back in the laundrette. Arthur finds out he has been rejected from one of the jobs he applied for, which damages his confidence in receiving an offer for the other job he applied for. Dot finally arrives to work twenty minutes later than planned, and promises to make it up to Kathy. Sue phones and cancels the child allowance, but snaps at the worker on the other end of the line when they offer their condolences. When Ali gets back from the chapel of rest Sue tells Ali what she has done in an unemotional manner, causing Ali to call her cold. Sue then tells Ali she wants to return to work. Lofty dislikes his highlighted hair and asks Michelle to reverse it; she says she can but not until the next day. Saeed gets annoyed when he learns that gossip is going around the Square about his and Naima's sleeping arrangements, and tells Naima that the only way they can combat the gossip is by sleeping in the same bedroom, in the same bed. Naima finally agrees to this, pleasing Saeed. Cast Regular cast *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton Guest cast *Official - Roger Frost Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23A Albert Square *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *47B Albert Square - Kitchen, living room and hallway *Foodstore *Laundrette *Al's Café *Unknown register office Notes *First appearance of June Brown as Dot Cotton. *Ali mistakenly gives his details to the registrar instead of his sons and gives his date of birth as 10th April 1956 and birthplace as Cyprus. *Episode 40 was repeated on Drama with different closing titles that scrolled rather than the originally broadcast static titles. As well as this, several of the production crew were missed out from the credits, while the background appears to be different too. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'They've had a row. Stands to reason. She's got him sleeping on the couch.' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes